


My Treat

by sourcheeks



Series: Sugar Daddy, Splenda Daddy [2]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Shopping Malls, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 17:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10470507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourcheeks/pseuds/sourcheeks
Summary: Lando takes Luke shopping and probably spoils him.A gay little drabble because I miss this AU





	

"Lando, I look silly."

"Hush." Lando kissed Luke's forehead, stroking his shaggy blonde hair. "You look like a princess."

Luke scoffed, plucking the ornate tiara from his hair. "I am  _not_ a princess. I'm not even a prince."

"You're my prince."

Luke blushed, pressing his lips tightly together to keep himself from smiling. "That's so gay."

Lando grinned, settling a new tiara on top of Luke's head. "You know it."


End file.
